Blood Days
by Phoenix154cc1
Summary: WARNING NOT EXACTLY LIKE THE MANGA. STORY IS INSPIRED WITH SIMILAR PLOT. Tachibana Sora never thought that moving to Tokyo, she would still end up in the middle of the law where the lines blur. It never bothered her to hold a gun or snap a guy's neck but that was before. But when the yakuzas in the area began dragging her friends into their fight, maybe she should rethink that...


Hey guys~

Although I clearly specified in the description that this ISN'T EXACTLY _Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai_ , I just wanted to make it clear again in case of those lost children in the midst of reading this.

 **HOWEVER,** this story does, in some ways RELATE to _Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai,_ since I was inspired by it to write _Blood Days._ Most of the things that are related are the characters' backstory, with Yashiro's childhood as base for my own character. Of course, the setting of the story would also take place in the yakuza world.

* * *

"Then, let's get down to business."

It was a long table that seated five people, each with distinct appearances. The room was a Japanese style family room, with plaid wooden windows with sliding doors.

One man sat at the end of the table, while two men sat respectfully on each side of him. With black suits that showed their physique, they exuded dominance. And yet, the man at the end seems to capture the most attention with his black hair slick back, sharp, attentive eyes .

He was Ryu Hirayama, most feared and respected kumicho of the yakuza. Having four of the six major areas under his control that are known for yakuza association, it is needless to say that this man should not taken lightly. The other four men all headed their own faction but they answer to him. After all, in the yakuza's world, the kumicho's word is law.

"Recently, several small time shops and companies had suddenly been bought up, though we still don't who has the guts to do such a thing in our territory" Hirayama commented.

"Kumicho, I followed your orders and had some of our men watch the places that were bought, but no one stood out." A man that was kneeling near Hirayama Ryu spoke up. His name was Akira Saiga, and next to the boss, he's the second most well known figure in their association. Graduated top in _T University_ with a business degree and masters in various of hand to hand combat, he was the perfect secretary.

"Not one?" Hirayama Ryu narrowed his eyes and his expression harden as he stared at his secretary. Immediately, the six other men tensed and the silence in the room was deafening.

"Everyone on this side of the area know that the south's side is Kiryuu Association's turf. Even those damn idiotic cops know this. They _know_ us, which is why the government doesn't even _try_ to stick their hands in our business. And yet, _someone_ actually decided to rudely barge without taking his fucking shoes off and you people can't even found a trail?"

Hirayama's voice was dangerous low, which made his men even more nervous. Anybody in the syndicate knows that the properties that were recently bought up were targets of the Kiryuu Association. The boss wanted those properties for _years_ but could never take control of them since the residents were more annoying than the damn police. If they even spot sign of any illicit activities, they bark louder than a dog and wouldn't stop until they're satisfied. And since Hirayama didn't want to raise any alarm, he didn't make a move.

"I'm sorry boss."

 _Tsk. How annoying. If I ever find that bastard, I'm gonna make sure to rip his fingernails off and -_

"Should we order a minor 'incident' and see how they react?"

* * *

On the south's side of Tokyo, there was one person who was currently oblivious of the future plans made by a certain group of people.

"You know, you should really try and make an effort every now and then."

The girl looked up to the boy who suddenly broke her train of thoughts and smiled.

"Kou, when talking to someone, shouldn't you should really specify the topic first?"

The boy sighed and looked at the girl in front of him. _This girl is so unbelievably indifferent considering the situation..._

"I'm talking about the Kiryuu Association. When you first came and said that you wanted to buy up our properties, we already warned you that those damn yakuzas won't take that laying down. Which is why we suggested you go and meet up with them. And yet, it's been _a month_ and you're still here?"

The girl chuckled, raised the cup of tea in front of her and took a sip. The boy, Kou, and the girl were sitting inside a very well know cafe called Sakura Cafe. It was opened right across the park where people would go cherry blossom viewing during its season, and with the windows showing the beautiful trees, hence the residents began to call the cafe Sakura Cafe.

"Now now, Kou. Don't be hasty to push me into the lion's den. After all, an unarmed, innocent girl like me can't possibly handle such dangerous men."

Kou snorted at her reply and shook his head. _Unarmed and innocent my ass. If you were, you wouldn't be able to take down those_ three _punks with your bare hands!_

Kou began to scrutinize the girl sitting in front of him. With legs crossed and a straighten back, nobody would've thought that she was only _seventeen years old that owns several successful business chains-even more successful after she came along- in the neighborhood. And I'm only one year younger than her..._ She possessed a very laid-back attitude. Usually no one would have a problem with those kinds of people especially in this neighborhood, but this girl seems to piss everyone off with hers.

 _And that's saying a lot coming from a neighborhood that has a long history of taking shit from the yakuza. Must be true when people say that patience is a virtue, thought Kou._

But despite of the girl's attitude, the one thing that no one can't deny was that she had this air of dominance that made everyone want to follow her.

 _Plus, she's beautiful as fuck. Another thing that got guys_ _**and girls**_ _panting for her._

"Sora, are you really going to plan on ignoring the Kiryuu guys? I know you've got skills and would be fine even though they come for you but those guys are the real deal though... They've got guns and-"

"Kou, are you worried about me?" Tachibana Sora smirked and looked up from the book she was reading and locked eyes with the sixteen year old boy in front of him. _How adorable, worrying about me. Though completely unnecessary since there's no way those yakuza can actually hurt me..._

After hearing Sora's question, he immediately blushed and stammered,"O-of course not! I just thought that it would leave a bad taste in my mouth if you suddenly turned up dead in some random ditch! It's definitely not because I worry about you!"

Seeing the boy's face all flustered and nervous made Sora laughed and returned to reading her book. _Well then, Hirayama Ryu, kumicho of Kiryuu Association, what are you going to do now, I wonder...?_


End file.
